Celestial Escaflowne: The Dragon Of The Heavens
by Viburnum
Summary: AU: Hitomi wants something from her life.Van doesn't want to be a king anymore.Both of them have their dreams, where they meet...they soon exchange places many times...The Escaflowne is what binds them...What is Escaflowne? Why is both Gaea and Earth inte


**

* * *

Disclaimer: If Escaflowne was mine I'd bash all the guymelefs and then kick Donkirk in the ass and then tell Van he's great and…uh, (cough, cough)…I guess a daydreaming person like myself doesn't really own Vision of Escaflowne the movie and/or series…Too bad! But this Alternate Universe plot is mine! HA HA!**

**Warning: I believe there might be some mature subjects here somewhat graphically told or enacted and sexual expressions may also be here but the explicitness of all these will remain limited. This is told so that no one can get offended.**

**Author's Note:** I saw Escaflowne the movie before the series. I love both and am in a regular debate to know which one is the best! This story was inspired by the movie and series for their uniqueness (but mostly the movie). As you know the movie is a retelling of Escaflowne and so I wanted to somewhat also retell the story with my imagination, so, please be patient but if there is something you can't tolerate, please tell me. Also, very importantly, the characters will be merged with both their series and movie selves respectively. I really hope you enjoy the story!

**_

* * *

Celestial Escaflowne: The Dragon of The Heavens  
Chapter I  
So "Perfectly"_**Chapter ISo "Perfectly"_

* * *

Nothing, never changes. Nothing, never changes. Nothing will change. Nothing; can't change. Nothing is not nothing to others – but I am devoted in saying it is nothing. Why can't "nothing" change? I am asking you… I am asking you! Why can't "Nothing" change? Why is it so, so, like this? I want out of "nothing". Yet, I am really afraid. What if "nothing" doesn't change? What if there is nothing for me?_

_I cannot care anymore. This caring feeling it's nothing. Nothing, never changes. Why doesn't "nothing" change? Why cannot it change? I'm scared, I'm nothing. Nothing: for this title. Nothing; can't change. Nothing will change. This nothing is everything to others – but I am resolute in saying this that it is nothing. Nothing: for me. Nothing: for me in reality. Nothing: to selfish me. Why doesn't "nothing" want to change? Or is nothing for me?_

_I just want to – _

_I just have to – _

_I know I do – _

_I realized that – _

_I can't say no – _

_I won't refuse – _

_I want to just – _

_I will really have to – _

_I need to disappear – _

_I need to disappear – _

_I will change if I disappear – _

_I can see change if I disappear – _

_I will learn to disappear – _

_I will learn to disappear – _

_I feel an echo –_

_I know you are here – _

_I don't understand – _

_I am talking to you –_

_I can see that –_

_I don't know you –_

_I don't know you either – _

_I see…I see that the echo is actually a stranger – _

_I don't know you but I believe you talk just like me – _

* * *

Everything is perfectly healthy now. My breathing doesn't ebb away. I release myself to adrenalin. A fruitful choice that really can't be argued: That scares me. Do I have to be right?

I feel like running for miles even though I do not run hours and hours the seconds can be endured more than what they are truly composed of. I am scared of this feeling. I am scared of many things – I just like being afraid, all the time. Once you are afraid you can ask questions about something, try to realize it. The truth is that I am in perfection. I am neither being complained at nor am I complaint. I am not perfect…but…but…this life, whatever it is, it's never altering: I wonder why, is it a perfect life? No body complains. I am not complaint. Simply bothered to an extent: Isn't questioning a bother and finding it negative "complaining"? I worry too much, maybe, but it really doesn't help me. I forgot my own "voice" – I do not know complaining. What is complaining? I want to know…can't anyone see it? I can…but why can't other people? What I see may merely be an illusion…

' Hitomi! Hitomi! Don't run that way! You're going to fall! Seriously!' that voice screams at me, I think she knows I'm falling – but, where? Where am I falling? I don't want to fall. Falling means getting hurt – but, I have already fallen. Somewhat I feel I'm on the ground.

' Ah!' I fall on the ground: my sprint wasn't balanced healthily. I think she meant that… that my legs were giving to another wrong direction. A wrong direction – I fell into that many times. I think I did, I chose wrong words to express myself. I don't think I can express myself…

' That's what happens – if you wanna get through everything well you must listen to your best friend Yukari Uchida – hey, now lie still!' Yukari, her name has a high pitch, she can be bouncy and not bothered. She has flaws too, no human is without them. But, she isn't bothered with them. Is it because she can change? Does she know that, can she change? ' Hitomi! Your leg is scraped! It's bleeding! Let's do something about this right away! A star-runner in the track team shouldn't be scraped in the legs! C'mon let's take you to the school nurse…she'll fix that wound and…we can go home…or you can call your boyfriend…either way the day ended almost perfectly!' it was joy that captured her. I was captured by "perfectly".

" Perfectly", I scraped my leg, but, I guess in a way, it can't ruin "perfectly", but can it? Can "perfectly" be ruined? Doesn't she see "perfectly" already, why doesn't she see… ' Yukari, are you really?'

' Really? What am I really?' Yukari asks…she asks with a fatal confusion…

' Are you really my best friend?' …that "perfectly" already is there for me…or so I see it…why is my vision so clouded that even my tarot cards can't read…

' Hitomi, is that a joke? Or a real question?' She is tensely surprised…but why doesn't she see it? Why can't she see it so…?

' It's real…a question…' …that a part of me is depressed; I wish to escape from a life like this…but the life is "perfect" isn't it? No, No, I cannot escape that…

' Hitomi…I'm here for you…now girl call your man Amano…maybe he can help really…' She smiles and holds me. I feel the distance…it grows and disappears…maybe I'm not alone…

Alone…alone…what is alone…Am I really alone…

_

* * *

Am I really alone…alone…what is alone…?_

_You are…saying the same things…_

_Who are you!_

_I am Hitomi…Hitomi Kanzaki_

_ARE YOU INSIDE MY HEAD! GET OUT! NOW!_

_You are being rude…wait…am I really?_

_What!_

_Inside of your mind…it feels like you are inside of my mind…_

_ANYWAYS GO AWAY!_

_How can I?_

_How did you get in?_

_I don't know…_

_Hey, hey, are you crying…? I can't see you, but, I, I'm sorry…_

_For what?_

_Aren't you crying?_

_I…I don't know…?_

_You don't know! What the hell is that s'pposed to mean!_

_I've felt alone, somewhere, inside of me…but I…never cry when I think about it…so I'm, I'm not sure…_

_You sound sad…I'm sad too…I feel alone…_

_Why…?_

_I don't know…_

_I see…_

_Oh pardon, I guess I am being rude…but…_

_Yes…?_

_My name is…_

* * *

' I wasn't in my room yesterday…you called me seven times but I guess I was too deeply asleep in the living room couch to answer to it. Please forgive me Amano!' I chirped happily, Hitomi Kanzaki is playing with her boyfriend Amano in the classroom – I am pleased that I am Hitomi Kanzaki.

' I'll forgive you if you kissed me Hitomi…remember you kissed me the first time… in the track field…when I said to you that if you can say something about yourself…you said I love to run…It was after school…I told you to run anywhere you want…you ran around the whole school…took you some minutes but…you told me when you run…time runs with you…I'll remember that Hitomi…it made me realize how much I love you…the girl I love…you know people tease me, saying I'm a twenty-three old dating a nineteen year old. But, they don't see my love, for you, do they…?' I know he lovingly will tell me things. He loves to do that. Be loving – towards me, unselfishly.

He kisses me…

Class is over now. I stand near the railings of the roof with Amano beside me… I sing something…he watches me perplexed…

'_Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint _

Win chent a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Lalalalalala...  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalalalalala...  
De quantain  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dien a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint'

' Wow, that song is mysterious and I had no idea that you knew a mysterious language like that! – where'd ya learn it from Hitomi? Hey what does it mean?' Amano is surprised and he questions me. Trying to probe in a blank memory - I have no answer.

' I don't know what the song means or what language it is…' I say it subtly with a effect of being drifted somewhere, he is very confused, ' I think I got it out from him…that mysterious man…who is like me…somewhat alone…That man…Van Slanzer de Fanel…'

* * *

Author's Note: The first chapter is over and it is sketchy for a purpose! Oh, the beginning parts of a story is actually conversation between Hitomi and Van, Hitomi being the first person to talk with Van following after. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *


End file.
